A Happy Family
by jasonsgurl07
Summary: CARBY...thats all i gotta say. im not good at summaries


Of COURSE it's a CARBY!!!!!

Yes. I am back! Maybe I will actually finish a story this time! This is probably a bunch of crap..but please read it! R/R!

Oh..and sry if the formatting is screwed up..b/c my sis set it up(and she claims the tab key is evil?) so..sry..

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY I DON'T OWN ANYOF THEM EXCEPT EMILY

***************************************************************************************

Abby woke up after her and Carter's daughter, Emily, started crying.  Abby was surprised because normally Emily had not taken such a short nap.  She ran upstairs and cradled Emily. Abby felt Emily's forehead and frowned,

"Aww, angel, do you not feel good?  Does your tummy hurt?"  Abby remarked after Emily spit up,

"OK..lets go take your tempeture."

Abby walked in to the bathroom and took the thermometer out of the cabinet and took Emily's temperature,

            "103.4" Abby whispered, "Alright we are going to go see Daddy so he can maybe 

                        give you some medicine and see what's really bothering you."

Once she got Emily settled in her seat and in the car, Abby called Carter at the hospital,

            "County Hospital."

            "Frank, can I speak to Carter?"

            "He is right here."

            "Abby?"

            "John, Em is sick. She has 103.4 fever. She is rubbing her ear and spitting up.

                        I was hoping we could get her some medicine."

            "OK, I will meet you in the ambulance bay."

            "John, I am scared for her."

            "She will be ok, I promise."

            "I love you."

            "I love you too. Bye."

******************************************************************************************

Abby arrived about 10 minutes later and Carter brought Emily to an exam room, Susan came over also.  Susan took her temperature again and looked at Abby,

            "Her temperature rose to 103.6.  She is definitely staying here over night.  If her 

                        tempeture gets any higher, she is going to have to go to the P.I.C.U."

            "Um..will she be OK?"

"She should be, she is a fighter.  It is just an ear infection and a small stomach bug. Be thankful it is not the flu. I am   

 going to give her Children's Tylenol, and then I want you guys to call me if you need me"

Carter hugged Abby and wiped the few tears away.  Abby moved to the side of Emily's bed with Carter coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her.  Emily looked at them with her big chocolate puppy dog eyes, which made Carter and Abby smile.  

            "I know you hate this Miss Em, and we hate seeing you like this but your 

                        Mommy, Aunt Susan, and I will make sure you get all better."

            "I love you Em. I'm sorry you're sick. I know it's not fun."

            The next morning, Susan and Eric came in to visit Emily, who was laughing at Carter's silly faces and Abby sitting right next to them.

            "Well, look who is better!"

            "Hey!" Abby said standing up and give her brother and his wife and her best friend, Susan a hug,

            "Thank you for taking care of her yesterday."

            "It was no problem, Abby. It's my job."

********************

Six months later, Carter, Abby and Emily were in Disney World for Emily's 1st birthday.  Eric, Susan, Maggie, and Carter's parents were all there.  Carter and Abby were in their hotel room unpacking when Emily was trying to stand up by herself. Carter had turned around to check on here when he saw his little princess walking towards Abby,

            "Abby, turn around."

Abby turned around and gasped. She knelt down and held out her arms. Emily was practically running to Abby. Once Emily got in Abby's arms, Abby stood up and walked over to Carter.  Emily reached for Carter,

            "Dada!"

Carter took Emily in his arms.

            "Well Ms. Em, you are just getting too big! I am so proud of you and I love you 

                        so much!. Hey Em, who is that?"

            "MAMA!" Emily said laughing. 

Abby smiled at her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. They moment was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Susan and Eric.

            "Delivery for a very special lady, my niece, a Ms. Emily Anne Carter."

Carter put Emily down and she walked over to Susan and she picked her up.

            "Are you walking now, Em?"

Abby and Susan sat on the floor with Emily while Susan gave Emily her present.  Abby opened it to find a pair of "scrubs."

            "Those are cute. John, look..it says Ms. Em on the back."

There was also a pink t-shirt that on the front in the corner it said, "Future County ER Doctor" and on the back it said "Carter…1"

"Thank you guys. These are too cute."

"The pants might be a little big, but I figured she could roll them up and be like 

            her Mom."

Abby laughed and stood up with Susan, and then hugged her.

            "OK, should we go meet the grandparents downstairs so we can go to dinner?"  

Carter said. Abby looked at Carter,

            "I want to change Emily first, because it might be a little cold. Susan, Eric, how

                        about we meet you guys down there in about 5 minutes and could tell the

                        parents that too?"

            "Sure."

Abby changed Emily into a pink sundress with a white sweater.  

            "You look like a princess, Ms. Em." Carter said picking Emily up.

The three soon arrived downstairs and talked for a few minutes. 

            "If we don't go now, we are going to be late." Jack, Carter's father said.

            "Let's go then." Carter said.

************************************************************************

OK. Bad ending, I know.  But I want to see if you guys like it and if I should contiue.. and If you do..then more about Disney world in the next chapter and maybe a surprise? R/R!


End file.
